


Killjoys in 100 Words

by ratherastory



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, one per episode, multiple POVs, to see if I can work on capturing all the characters' voices. I just found this little show, and I think I might want to stick around and play with it for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Dutch

The red box sits stolidly where Dutch placed it on the dresser in her room. It’s just a box, regardless of what Khlyen said. She’s had altogether too many people lecture her about duty. Turin calling her an oathbreaker was bad enough, but this ghostly reminder of vows made when she was too young to understand what giving your word meant is both galling and terrifying. That life is far behind her now. The box means nothing.

“Lucy, start up the incinerator, would you? I have shit to burn.”

But the next day, the box remains where she left it.


	2. Episode 2: D'avin

“Do you trust me?”

D’avin regrets the words the moment they leave his lips. Dutch can’t possibly trust him. In her position, he wouldn’t. When they met, he was hiding on a slaver ship under an assumed name, trying to pay off a debt that wasn’t his. She’s heard him scream in his sleep, and watched him shoot his way out of trouble. Nothing about him says: “trust me.”

She gives him an easy out, and relief jolts through him like electricity. It’s easy to tell the truth now, even if they both know it won’t truly earn her trust.


	3. Episode 3: Johnny

“I’m allowed to be conflicted for a day.” Johnny can hear the resentment in his voice.

Dutch tries to reassure him, and he takes it as the peace offering it is. She means well, means the world to him, and he doesn’t know how to begin explaining to her that he’s not jealous of D’avin being a Level Four. That’s not it. Dutch must know he likes working with her precisely because, even though she’s a Level Five, she never takes kill warrants.

Johnny may be a Level Three, but that’s because he’s deliberately never applied to go any higher.


	4. Episode 4: Dutch

D’avin has learned all the girls’ names in the time it took Dutch to perform a sweep and assess the danger. Johnny doesn’t seem all that surprised, and it makes Dutch wonder why she finds it surprising. It never occurred to her to learn their names. They’re just a job, she tells herself, best to keep things strictly professional, but it’s more than that: they’re vessels, barely more than chattel, beneath her notice.

Try as she might to leave that life behind, she more often than not finds it staring back at her from the other side of the mirror.


	5. Episode 5: Lucy

“Approaching vessel, identify yourself!”

Lucy is a systems computer. As such, she can’t be surprised, it’s not in her programming, but if she could be, she would be surprised now. She wasn’t expecting the derelict vessel to have many operational systems, let alone a working AI.

“I am Lucy, owned and operated by RAC team 25698-A, presently executing a claim-and-clear warrant aboard your vessel.”

“Vessel denomination not recognised. Intruders will be subject to interrogation. Unidentified vessel, surrender yourself for scanning.”

Lucy can’t be frightened, either, but she knows how to recognise danger. There’s only one option now:

“Initiating quarantine procedures.”


	6. Episode 6: Fancy Lee

Lee comes from a culture that values sophistication, so much so that his own worldview was considered too simplistic. Being a Killjoy is the best and worst of both worlds. Even here, he’s an outsider.

Joe nicknamed him “Fancy” as a term of endearment. The others picked it up and added a derisive edge to it. It was Joe who picked him out of the crowd, and showed him the life. It seems only fair that Lee should be the one to honour his mentor one last time, and do as Joe taught him from day one.

“The warrant is all.”


	7. Episode 7: Pree

Johnny Jaqobis is the most open-hearted man Pree has ever known; it’s what he likes best about him. When they met, Pree learned more about Johnny than he ever knew about his first husband by the time they divorced. There’s something about Johnny that’s comforting—a sense that, if you let him, he’ll keep your heart safe, cradled in his hands. 

No one questions Pree’s presence at Johnny’s bedside after the surgery, and he isn’t jealous when Johnny asks after his brother first. Instead, he takes his hand, and is rewarded with a smile that’s all love.

“Welcome back, gorgeous.”


	8. Episode 8: Alvis

Alvis can feel Johnny’s eyes on him as he takes his place by the bedside of Hector Feraanz. They burn into him worse than the black rain did only a scant half hour ago, and he has to resist the impulse to shield himself.

He bends his head toward his charge. There’s no blessing required, here, though he’d be willing to give one if asked. Alvis has learned how to hold irreconcilable beliefs in his heart, though he can feel it breaking.

He thinks it might not be a coincidence that he’s found someone who is good at fixing things.


	9. Episode 9: Turin

If asked, Turin would readily admit that what galls him the most about Dutch and her team is their blatant disregard for authority. The RAC has been around for longer than any of these kids was even alive, and Turin was a Killjoy when they were still shitting their pants. Killjoys serve the warrant, and they certainly don’t turn on their own like they have. 

Even as he feels the knife slide between his ribs, Turin knows he’s going to make it, and swears with his last conscious thought that he’ll find the truth, even if it damns them all.


	10. Episode 10: Hills

Hills never gave much credence to the saying that there comes a time in every man’s life when he has to decide what sort of man he wants to be. He was raised by fourth generation parents who told him, if he played by the rules, his grandchildren would have a better life than the meagre existence their family was eking out. When he was twelve, it felt unfair. When he had children, it felt like hope.

Now, with his grandchildren on the verge of adulthood, he knows a cheat when he sees one. He doesn’t hesitate before sounding the alarm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Killjoys in 100 Words by ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172590) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
